Encuentros olvidados en primavera
by Camuila
Summary: Manuel espera solucionar sus problemas con parches y paseos, pero solo los transforma en trajes inadecuados y en un sol imposible.


"¡Pero qué tiempo ha pasado!"

Manuel se detiene abruptamente cuando un recuerdo vago, ahogado en los varios años de ausencia, emerge desde una voz grave y nasal. Gira su cabeza y sus ojos capturan la figura de un hombre orgulloso y arrogante, de cabello claro y porte irreverente; una imagen olvidada durante décadas, pero que aún está grabada en las murallas de su juventud. Lo inesperado del encuentro le dejó sin palabras, la mente en blanco y las manos apretadas, como si estuviera frente a un condenado, y despreciado, espectro.

Era la mañana de un día domingo, y el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo a tal punto que trastornaba a cualquiera. Manuel salió de su departamento hace menos de 10 minutos, dirigiéndose apresuradamente a la farmacia a comprar unos parches de nicotina que necesitaba con urgencia. Mientras caminaba solo podía pensar en la alegría que dominaba el ambiente primaveral de la ciudad, en el encanto de los arbustos con sus capullos en flor y su aroma en el aire. Las pocas personas que estaban en el lugar no eran más que niños correteando tras una pelota, ansiando replicar la jugada de algún ídolo de moda. Algo normal, característico del primer fin de semana de la temporada, no obstante, la coincidencia de sus pasos con los del otro no era algo que hubiera esperado. Ante ello, sus humores cobardemente se congelaron en los recovecos de su ser.

Situaciones como estas eran las que le destrozaban los nervios. Era inevitable, cualquier tensión que pudiera percibir, ya sea en una discusión o en un indeseado encuentro, le perturbaba hasta el punto que su corazón trepaba por su garganta pretendiendo huir del mal momento. En los segundos que demoró al girar completamente, espero muchas cosas, algunas de las cuales sabía eran algo exageradas: la explosión nuclear de su cuerpo o la destrucción del suelo por el peso de otros pasos en el suelo, mas se encontró con un ataque más benigno, una sonrisa demasiado amplia para el sentimiento que expresaba.

"Hola." Dijo Manuel pretendiendo alegría, fallando completamente.

El otro hombre se acercó, demasiado rápido para su gusto. Cambiando el helado de mano, le acercó la derecha para saludarle. No fue difícil seguirle el juego. Aunque el abrazo que le siguió no estaba en las reglas de saludos, especialmente en aquellas relacionadas al encuentro de personas como ellos. Quiso evitarlo levantando una mano, pues tenía miedo que al hacerlo vomitaría sus tripas. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, fue todo lo contrario. Al parecer la alta temperatura, y la visión infantil tanto de su entorno como del agonizante helado, le estaban friendo el cerebro.

"¿Cómo has estado?" Le preguntó el otro mirándole directamente a los ojos. "Si que han pasado buenos años, ¿o no Manu? ¡Pero mira lo bien que te ves!" agregó rápidamente sin dejarle responder a cualquiera de sus preguntas.

Manuel le miraba también, aunque un poco dubitativo. El ataque verbal, tan común en los encuentros actuales, le agrió un poco el ánimo. Bueno… más de lo que estaba hace un momento. Si respondía inmediatamente, las palabras utilizadas serían por lo menos desubicadas, a lo más groseras; y no quería hacerlo de ese modo. Estaba viejo para contestar de esa manera infantil. No quería pensar en lo que le hacía perder la tranquilidad. En este punto, eran tantas cosas que, por su seguridad, no deseaba profundizar. El día anterior, que pretendía ser prometedor, había terminado siendo un terrible fracaso. Y ahora el reencuentro con este sujeto, no parecía llevarle a un ánimo contrario.

"Eh, si, si. También te ves bien."

No supo que más decir, no es como si quisiera profundizar aun más el saludo. Intentó utilizar lo que decía el otro como respuesta, y así zafarse de un posible interrogatorio al dar un poco más de información. Además, tampoco sabía que responder a esas preguntas. No se encuentra bien, hace tiempo que ha perdido la capacidad de estabilizarse a causa, tal vez, de las desavenencias en su trabajo y su relación. Ha dejado de lado varias cosas importantes, que para sus coetáneos son vitales, como la familia, los proyectos laborales, y otras cosas más cuya ausencia le hunden hasta la miseria.

No recuerda bien cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que se vieron, pero es inevitable no hacerlo. El agua que ha pasado se ha llevado no solo el sentimiento sino también su conciencia temporal. Nunca se ha sentido seguro al hablar del tiempo; puede no saber de lustros o décadas, pero de algo que si está consciente es que no ha perdido su falta de estética. Ese " _mira lo bien que te ves_ " no es más que una gentileza gratuita.

Su pequeña respuesta pareció no bastar al otro hombre, pues le miró inseguro. "¿Acaso no recuerdas quién soy?"

 _Es imposible olvidar quien eres_ , pensó Manuel. El otro hombre no había cambiado, para nada, mas que en la madurez de sus rasgos y en la profundidad de su voz. No era alguien fácil de borrar de su memoria. Sus colores seguían teniendo el mismo brillo que desde entonces, sus texturas parecían ser igual de ásperas tal como sus manos recuerdan. La gran diferencia parece ser el ajustado traje formal que viste como la vistosa argolla matrimonial que embellece su mano izquierda. Tenía que admitir que la presencia de ese anillo era lógica, recordando como todo terminó.

"No, no. Te recuerdo, Martin." Aseguró Manuel, dirigiendo su mirada a la pelota que rebotaba en el suelo. "Pero estoy algo ocupado, tengo que…"

"¡No seas así! Deja que te invite a un helado y así aprovechamos de ponernos al día."

No pudo decirle que no, pues una mano en su hombro le empujó en dirección contraria. Sus pasos le siguieron, indecisos por el repentino cambio de camino, y sus manos comenzaron a sudar aun más. No sabía si la temperatura había subido o su cerebro había estallado en su cabeza, pero se sentía colapsado y manipulado. Necesitaba algo que le tranquilizara y le permitiera retornar a su usual estado de apatía e indiferencia, pero lamentablemente, la mano y ese anillo no le hacían más que empeorar.

"Martín, es que tengo que ir a la farmacia." Le dijo tratando de alejarse del otro hombre.

"Ah, pues, si quieres te acompaño. Hay una cerca, a unos minutos de acá. Vamos, que todavía tengo tiempo." Y así sin más el rubio cambió nuevamente la dirección, pero esta vez agrandando la distancia que les separaba.

Había olvidado lo ligera que era la personalidad de Martín. Si alguien no estaba de acuerdo con sus planes, los cambiaba, facilitando la convivencia a todos. _¿Para qué amargarme?_ fue lo que le respondió una vez cuando le increpó por ese estúpido mal hábito. Le molestaba de tal manera que con frecuencia se vieron envueltos en tantas golpizas como semanas tuvo el tiempo en que estuvieron juntos. Sin embargo, le gustaba, en un sentido que le perturbaba. Se sentía importante, querido, lo más cercano de lo normal que pudo ser. La única vez que Martín no actuó así fue cuando de un día para otro arregló una maleta, tomó su alma y se fue cerrando la puerta fuertemente, desencajándola para siempre.

Mientras caminaba, escucha como el otro le conversaba animadamente. No hablaba con alegría, sus ojos expresaban seriedad mientras que su tono de voz pretendía ser de jugueteo. No le puso tanta atención, con un asentimiento por aquí y un _aha_ por allá fue capaz de no hacer sentir mal al otro. Se pregunta sobre qué le estaría hablando, ¿Le habrá contado ya sobre el éxito en su trabajo y su obvia condición de marido? Esa mirada seria no expresaba más que compromiso y dedicación con sus anhelos y, si los recuerda bien, eran cosas de ese estilo. Quizás le habrá descrito los perros que tiene bajo su cuidado o los árboles que en las tardes poda. Se pregunta también si acaso en unos minutos más tiene una cita familiar, como las que siempre deseo, con un almuerzo en una casa repleta de personas y un ruido atroz. Honestamente, le gustaría saber sobre Martín, solo para definir el cambio preciso en el modelo de antes y el que está frente a sus ojos.

Pero no cuestiona en voz alta, no quiere perturbar la continua palabrería que sale de la boca de Martín.

"¿A qué vas a la farmacia? ¿Estás enfermo o se te venció el cepillo de dientes?"

Entre la inconsciencia de la conversación, pudo distinguir lo que le preguntaba. Evitó ser grosero, a pesar de la avalancha de emociones que estaba sufriendo, y quiso responderle amablemente. Algo totalmente impensado en tiempos atrás.

"Voy a comprar unos parches, que ayer se me acabaron"

"Acaso, ¿has dejado el cigarro?" inquirió sorprendido Martin, deteniéndose en mitad de la vereda.

"Eso es lo que intento hacer."

"¡Whoa! Quién diría que Manuel González dejaría de fumar." Dijo reanudando la marcha. "Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de hacerlo."

No sabe si fue el tono de voz, o el asombro que expresó con esa pequeña pausa lo que le molestó. Recuerda de manera imprecisa el horroroso olor del cigarro impregnado en las paredes de su antigua casa, allá por Estación Central. Los muebles y la ropa nunca olieron a detergente, mucho menos a flores. Piensa que tal vez fue eso lo que facilitó la huida del rubio de ese lugar, abandonándole tal vez por aromas florales y diseños armónicos de cuadros ajenos. Nunca tuvieron un hogar; las pocas fotos reveladas en los marcos y los invisibles sueños que imaginaron en un inicio fueron las únicas cosas que compartieron, además de calores y caricias por supuesto. El recuerdo de ello, y su más que obvia responsabilidad en el asunto, no le agradó. No cuando otra de sus desagradables obsesiones originó los inesperados sucesos de ayer.

Manuel le miró directo a los ojos y pudo ver en ellos el reflejo de su propio disgusto. Martín pareció darse cuenta pues sin más cambió de tema, preguntándole cosas que no quería responder. Su incompetencia social le perseguía donde fuera, de norte a sur, de este a oeste, incluso de pasado a futuro. Hubo un momento de su vida que intentó mejorar, claro que si lo hizo. Fue gracias a ello que pudo dejar los comentarios hirientes y los desenlaces horrorosos, los garabatos desaparecieron de su vocabulario como el desprecio de sus gestos. Pero eso no le permitió lograr un gran avance en el momento de tratar con personas. Es más, le volvió más cerrado y totalmente inaccesible, defectos que, por los continuos reclamos de Martín, eran profundamente odiosos. Tal vez es por ello que no encuentra en las demás personas un sentimiento de satisfacción compartido, y más aun en aquellas que, como pocas veces, llegan a formar parte de una relación.

Percibe como Martín trata de sacarle información, tal vez en un desagradable intento de comparar y evaluar las versiones conocidas de Manuel. _Dime que estás haciendo, cómo lo estás haciendo, que estás logrando, y con quién._ Cuestiones absurdas, que no llegan a nada pues la personalidad de Manuel nunca alcanzó algo. Son repudiables, como muchas cosas que están ocurriendo en ese momento, y no entiende porqué permite que un momento como aquel se alargue más de lo deseado. Piensa que si Martín quiere saber todas esas cosas debió haber hecho las cosas ligeramente diferentes, como tal vez no haber desaparecido como si de un mago se tratase.

"Pero dime ¿cómo está la vida del valeroso Manuel González?,"

Y es esa pregunta la que quiebra el extraño, pero hipnotizador, ambiente de nostalgia que les había envuelto. Ahora su mente se ve envuelta en las llamas del reconocimiento de la situación. La rareza del encuentro muta a patetismo, el intento de entablar una conversación entre personas con un pasado como el de ellos no hace más que perder sentido con cada segundo que avanza. Siente como la tensión se transforma en molestia y de allí a un tipo de enojo que estaba enterrado profundamente en sus recuerdos. Debió haber seguido de largo y no haber parado jamás.

"Te tengo que dejar. Debo apurarme o…" no termina la frase, tampoco cree que importe. "Fue… agradable verte de nuevo"

Sabe que la mentira que dijo se refleja en cada rasgo de su rostro. Pero no le importa, solo espera que Martin haya perdido a lo largo de estos años esa terquedad que le caracterizó en un momento de su vida. Quiere alejarse de allí y evaluar el daño que obtuvo de ese encuentro pues sabe que debió ser considerable. Martín para y le mira sin decir nada. Mientras espera la respuesta, Manuel aprieta sus manos, estrujándolas como si con ese gesto fuera capaz de sacar todo ese humor molesto que envolvió sus entrañas. Sin embargo, la respuesta que obtuvo le desestabilizó un poco.

"Bien. Fue un gusto verte también." Dijo el otro hombre mientras le sonríe, amplia y falsamente, estrechándole la mano. "Cuídate. Nos vemos por ahí"

Y así sin más, Martín dio una vuelta y se fue, despidiéndose con la mano alzada. Manuel siente como su cuerpo se enfría y su cabeza se vuelve muy pesada. Trata con todas sus fuerzas de evitar comprender lo que acaba de ocurrir, porque sabe que, de hacerlo, el daño obtenido se profundizará de un modo que hace años no experimentaba. Sus ojos continuaron observando la amplia espalda del otro hombre, aunque clavados durante largos segundos en ese estúpido anillo que reposaba en el brazo aun alzado, hasta que giró en la próxima esquina, desapareciendo de su vista. Al no verle más, su corazón retumbó como el portazo que escuchó una década atrás.

La gente pasaba a su lado, sonriendo a sus acompañantes, alegres por compartir segundos valiosos con alguien querido, olvidándose de las preocupaciones que a lo largo de la semana acumulaban. O eso es lo que piensa. Todo está mal. Todo está desencajado, como esa maldita puerta que da la entrada a casas que no son hogares. No debería ser primavera, no debería ser domingo, los arbustos no deberían florecer ni mucho menos aromatizar la ciudad. El sol calienta tanto que le quema no solo su piel, sino también las incongruentes nubes y la destrucción de su corazón. No debería haber nada de lo que en ese momento hay, no quiere sentir esa abismal diferencia entre el mundo y su interior.

Sin embargo, nunca fue mucho de seguir sus ideas, algo que lamenta bastante. Y es así como la verdad se condensa, enviándole a un recordado infierno personal. Se da cuenta que el único afectado del encuentro fue él. Que las nubes solo estuvieron en sus ojos, los recuerdos solo acuchillaron su garganta, y las lágrimas solo nacieron de su emoción, que no hubo un desosiego compartido ni mucho menos un triste reconocimiento. La evidencia era claramente la continua risa que soltaba a cada momento, al igual que los gestos tranquilos como la consciente elección del traje. Martín estaba feliz por el evento al que iba, esa odiosa cita familiar, y tan alegre que reía cada segundo. Encontrarse con Manuel no le afectó en lo absoluto, solo fue una inesperada – e indeseada – compañía hasta llegar a su ansiado destino.

Tal como llegó, con esa dolorosa sonrisa amplia y los ojos brillantes, Martín le abandonó. Un descarado _deja vú_ atraviesa su cuerpo. No le vio titubear ni mucho menos sufrir. Ahora recuerda los años que han pasado, la desesperanza que caracterizó su vida, la larga década perdida a causa de sus dañinos deseos e incontrolables adicciones. Ahora lo recuerda pues ve como la otra persona, de la cual sus defectos han dependido, ha sido la misma de siempre. El otro hombre está bien, es exitoso y feliz, no le falta nada pues tiene todo lo que alguna vez quiso: familia, dinero y… amor. Y es ahí cuando entiende algo esencial, que le debilita y altera. Su ausencia no significó nada para Martín.

Siente como su interior se descontrola. Quiere alcanzarle, golpearle, destrozarle. Deseó gritar. _Siempre estuve ahí para ti, o al menos trate de estarlo. ¡Te permití todo, te di todo lo que quisiste e incluso más! ¡Te entregue mi pasado y futuro, mi familia y mi carrera, y no te importó, porque lo que más ansiabas es que dejara de ser yo, que me transformara en alguien más! ¡Nunca me amaste, solo quisiste aprender a amar!_

El nerviosismo inicial se confunde con un sufrimiento visceral por la indiferencia y desprecio que recibió hace pocos minutos. Su corazón escapa de su boca y no quiere volver pues el sufrimiento no le da espacio en su pecho para él. Inclinado en la muralla como está, lucha por las ansias de aspirar cualquier cosa que le haga olvidar. Pero no lo hace pues aunque siente un dolor inimaginable, es un dolor pasado, de otro tiempo. No nació ahora, solo destrozó los límites del olvido y emergió brutalmente quemando todo lo que encontró a su paso. Y tal como apareció, se desvanece lentamente, poco a poco, hasta transformarse en un nauseabundo residuo que solo amarga su pecho.

Pasan los minutos, y la fortaleza vuelve a su cuerpo permitiéndole reanudar su camino. Avanza rápidamente para alcanzar el verde del semáforo, y el recuerdo de Martín se esfuma lentamente entre las preocupaciones cotidianas que le afecta. Recuerda que además de la farmacia debe ir a la feria a comprar comida para la Gabriela, y de paso revisar si llegaron los repuestos para el auto, que hace meses no funciona. El calor del sol le calienta las mejillas y se siente un poco más recompuesto.

Ante los planes propuestos, solo espera que Martín no llegue tarde a su cita. No vaya a ser que ese reencuentro le genere problemas con su maravillosa esposa y agradable familia, que tal vez se le haya olvidado llevar el vino o los licores, solo por haber chocado con él. Desea que disfrute de su cita familiar, que surjan interesantes conversaciones con sus cuñados y hermanos sobre temas tan importantes pero perecederos. Sonríe, mientras desea creer todas esas mentiras que se dijo a sí mismo y así olvidar nuevamente la clase de persona que es.


End file.
